A Dream Unfolded
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: Cate sees a ghost Paul when she wakes up in the middle of the night. Will she continue to see him? Tune in for the 2 parter of this haunting,yet romantic story.


Life was a blur for Cate. Constantly she was stressed out with everything in general. Paul was now gone, and she was left to take care of Bridget, Kerry, and Rory. It made her depressed to think of her as just a person again. She looked at the picture of Paul and sighed. Tears were falling down her face. She no longer had someone to share her thoughts and feelings with. Cate had her father Jim, and her mother to share things with. That wasn't the same. Her kids were almost always moody. Bridget and Kerry seemed to become awfully quiet and hiding their true feelings. Rory was also grieving. Their lives were suddenly turned upside down. Cate walked over to Paul's picture again. She took her hand and brushed her tears off her face. Then she went and got in her bed. As soon as she got in bed, she drifted off to sleep. A few hours later, a chill woke her up with a jolt. She shut the window, and got herself a blanket. Then she heard a strange noise like a voice speaking to her. She felt a cold feeling on her shoulder. Cate was now scared, and she curled up in bed. Then a voice spoke to her saying," Cate, Cate…" She pulled the cover over her head and the voice once again spoke to her saying," I love you." Cate peered from under the covers and screamed out," What is it? What do you want!" Then a ghostly image of Paul Hennessey appeared and Cate cried. " I didn't think you come back to me Paul…" she said looking at his ghost. The ghost laughed and said," I wanted to see your pretty face again, I miss you a lot." Cate smiled through the tears, and the ghost beamed. The ghost continued and said," I miss talking to you every night … I loved you so much and I wish I could be there." Cate looked at him, with tears streaming down her face. " You and I had the greatest relationship, we did things together and spent every waking moment with each other. Why did it have to end this way?" She then began to cry again. Paul's ghost looked at her, and said," Don't cry Cate. I never wanted our love and caring for each other to end this way either." Cate sniffled, and smiled weakly as she laid there in the big bed. Then she fell asleep again. When she woke up, the girls and Rory were there at her side. They each embraced their mother and she gave them all a big hug. She cried softly and Rory took a tissue, and dabbed Cate's eyes. She smiled weakly, and got up and looked out the window. It was a new day, and it was time for her to slowly move on. "I can do it, yes I can." Cate said with a gleam in her eye. She knew Paul would be with her in spirit, and that he never wanted to leave.

The next night, Cate got into bed and turned out the lights.

She went to bed with tears streaming down her face. Once again, she was thinking about Paul and how she saw his ghost. Later on, she woke up to find a chill coming towards her. Cate had sensed that Paul might have come to see her. Cate sat up in bed and looked around. There, directly in front of her was Paul's ghost. She walked up to it and attempted to kiss it but her face went through his. Cate realized it was a ghost and she pulled back. Tears were coming down her face. Paul looked at her and said," Now there is nothing to cry about, dear." Cate sniffed and was remembering all the love they shared, from the kisses before they went to bed, all the way down. At the thought of those moments, she broke down into tears again. She sat on the bed, and took Paul's pillow, and held it close. Memories of the times they shared came flooding back. Cate crawled into the covers and fell asleep again curled up on a pillow. The following morning, she woke up. She yawned and then turned to the other side. Paul's side of the bed was still intact. A tear fell from her cheek. She missed him terribly. It seemed a part of her was gone. Cate was unsure that she could be loved again . The touch of her cheek, a whisper of love in her ear, even a passionate kiss, was what she wondered if that could ever happen again. Cate wanted to feel that way again. Then suddenly, she felt a chill come across her. Paul must be near her again. She managed a weak smile and a sad laugh. She wished he could be here with her next to her in the bed. Cate wanted to be in his arms again. It was impossible for Cate to be in his arms again. She had to face the fact that Paul was gone, and it would be hard for her to love another man, much less be with another man. Cate held her pillow in her arms and ran her fingers across the silky designs, caressing the pillow gently. Tears ran down her cheeks. Once again, the chill came across her. Paul must be at her side. She shivered, and pulled up the covers close. Cate's eyes welled up with tears. She had to face the fact that she had to move on, and find happiness once again, even though a new chapter of her life was beginning. The chapter which involved Cate to slowly move on, even though she knew she'd resist, and one day she'd be happy once again, and maybe even meet a new man. But that part wasn't on her mind at the moment. Getting herself to heal was the important thing.


End file.
